1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to swimming pool water filtration systems and specifically to swimming pool water circulation systems including a strainer.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Swimming pool water circulation systems are provided to not only heat the water in a swimming pool but also to remove debris from the swimming pool. Most swimming pool water circulation systems include a strainer located between the pool recirculation system unfiltered intake and the pump. The strainer serves the purpose of protecting the pump from any large particles that may enter the system from the pool water circulation system unfiltered intake. The prior art method of cleaning strainers consist of removing the strainer from the system and physically removing the debris from the strainer. This technique has presented problems that result in the malfunction of the pool circulation system because of the loss of pump prime, air in the system, debris from the strainer entering the pump, or an imperfect seal when replacing the strainer.
The object of the present invention is to provide a system to alter the flow of water such that the debris in the strainer may be removed without having to physically remove the strainer from the system.